Random Pokèmon one-shots
by Rochy214
Summary: Random warriors are Pokemon people because i have no life. One-shot(now multiple one shots)
1. Chapter 1

Mistystar's short orange hair covered her face. "I used my best hair spray on this!" She complained.

But wait! Ashfur came in, his hat on backwards. "I challenge you for the RiverClan gym badge!"

"It's on!" Mistystar said "Bluestar, I choose you!" She took out a pokèball, and out came Bluestar.

"Sunstar, I choose you!" Ashfur said, and out came Sunstar.

"Sunstar!" Sunstar said.

"Bluestar, use go crazy!" Mistystar said.

"STARCLAN HAVE ABANDONED ME! I WILL NEVER RESPECT THEM AGAIN!" Bluestar said, confusing Sunstar.

"Noooooo!" Ashfur cried. "Sunstar is now confused!"

"Sunstar?" Sunstar said.

"Sunstar, use boring speech!" Ashfur cried.

"You see, Bluestar, life goes on. You can choose to grieve like a sad, little kit, or you can move on. New leaf turns into Green leaf, and so on."

"Nooooooo!" Mistystar cried. " Bluestar is now asleep! Curse your Sunstar!"

"SUNSTAR, USE SUN BLAST!" Ashfur cried like a maniac.

"Sunstar!" Sunstar said as he gathered sunlight and blasted it in Bluestar's sleeping face.

"Bluestar" Bluestar said weakly.

Bluestar has fainted!

"Noooo!" Mistystar cried. "Bluestar, come back! Firestar, I choose you!"

"Firestar!" Firestar said.

"Use Sunblast!" Ashfur cried.

"Sunstar!" Sunstar said as he gathered sunlight.

"Firestar!" Firestar said, and created a forest fire to get smoke to cover the sky.

"That's not fair!" Ashfur cried.

Sunstar suffocated to death.

"SUNSTAR!" Ashfur grieved. "Sunstar, come back. Tigerstar, I choose you!"

"Firestar, use kill enemy dramatically and save the day!"

"YOU WON'T KILL THUNDERCLAN ON MY WATCH!" Firestar cried, and flung at Tigerstar.

789 damage! Tigerstar dies!

"CURSE YOUR FIRESTAR!" Ashfur cried, and stomped away.

"Good job Firestar!" Mistystar praised Firestar.

"Don't treat me like a pet." Firestar said.


	2. Rock comes in!

Mistystar sat smugly on her throne. She had bought new hair spray, and it worked perfectly.

But wait. Rock came in!

"I challenge you to the RiverClan badge!" Rock said.

"It's on!" Mistystar said.

"Jayfeather, come on out!" Mistystar cried.

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather said.

"I choose Yellowfang!" Rock said.

"JAYFEATHER, USE SASS!" Mistystar cried.

"You call yourself a medicine cat? Gurl, you nearly ate the protagonist!" Jayfeather sassed.

No damage!

"Nice try, but Yellowfang is immune to sass. Yellowfang, use death by deathberries!" Rock cried.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DIE!" Yellowfang cried as she shoved deathberries down his throat. "AND YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A STICK! IT MIGHT BE MY ONE TRUE SHIP, BUT THAT'S AGAINST THE MEDICINE CAT RULEZ!" Yellowfang sassed.

1000 damage! Jayfeather died!

"Noooooooo!" Mistystar cried. "I CALL OUT RAGGEDPELT!" Mistystar cried.

"Raggedstar!" Raggedstar corrected.

"Does it matter? USE ATTRACT!" Mistystar cried.

"Bend the rules for a bit and come with me." Raggedstar said in a deep attractive voice.

"NOOOOOO! Not RAGGEDSTAR!" Ashfur cried. "NOW YELLOWFANG WON'T TRY TO HURT HIM!"

"USE DEATH BY RATS!" Misty cried. A swarm of rats came and killed Yellowfang.

"NOOOOOO!" Ashfur cried.

937484748447 damage! Yellowfang dies!

"Curse you!" Rock said. Then, he got distracted by the beautiful Frostfur.

"Stupid tom." Mistystar murmured. "Good job, Raggetstar!"

"I got paid for this!" Raggedstar told her.


	3. Red vs Blue

Redstar was walking.

Oh no! Bluestar came in.

"I challenge you to beat your pets you train to become killing machines to beat other killing machines to get other people's money and keep in prison balls!" (Aka pokèmon).

"Its on!" Redstar said. "Firestar, I choose you!"

"Leafstar, I choose you!" Bluestar said.

"Leafstar!" Leafstar said.

"USE TERRIBLE NAMES!" Bluestar cried.

"Firestar, from this moment on you will be known as Firelily!" Leafstar said.

10 damage to Firelily's self esteem!

"Firelily, use let cats go into forest fires when they are too old to survive!" Bluestar cried.

"Fine, no time to argue! You're coming with me, Leafstar!" Firelily says, pushing Leafstar to a forest fire.

Super effective! 170 damage! Leafstar died!

"NOOOOOOOO LEAFSTAR!" Redstar cried. "HOLLYLEAF, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf said.

"USE KILL CAT TO PROTECT YOUR DIGNITY!" Redstar cried.

"USE YOUR GARY-STU SHIELD, FIRELILY!" Bluestar yelled.

No damage!

"Use MEGA EVOLUTION!" Bluestar cried. Firelily mega evolved to Mega Firestar EX

"USE BE PART OF A PROPHECY AND SAVE THE CLANS MULTIPLE TIMES!" Bluestar cried like a maniac.

Firestar became so purfect(pun intended) that Hollyleaf died at looking at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Redstar cried. "Not Hollyleaf! She is one of my favorite characters!" Redstar cried, and stormed off to nurse Spottedleaf to heal his dead killing machines.

Bluestar gained £10,000

"But I only accept U.S currency(and checks)!" Bluestar complained.


	4. Pokèmon Sun and Moon(also last chapter)

Sunstar was walking.

Oh no! Moonflower walked in.

"I challenge you to beat your pokèmon!" Moonflower cried.

"It's on!" Sunstar said.

"I CHOOSE LIONBLAZE!" Moonflower cried.

"I CHOOSE CLOUDSTAR!" Sunstar said.

"Cloudstar!" Cloudstar said.

"LIONBLAZE, USE ATTACK MOVES THAT TIGERSTAR TAUGHT YOU!" Moonflower said.

"HYAA!" Lionblaze cried as he beat up Cloudstar.

58 damage!

"CLOUDSTAR, USE LET THE WEAKER CATS DIE ON A JOURNEY THAT THEY WOULD NEVER SURVIVE BECAUSE THE TWOLEGS CUT DOWN YOUR HOME!" Sunstar screeched.

"DON' CARE THAT YOUR ELDERS, WE CAN'T STAY THERE ANYMORE!" Cloudstar said, and Lionblaze died of exhaustion.

500 damage! Lionblaze dies!

"Nooo!" Moonflower cried, and stormed off.

"Where's the money I win?" Sunstar asked.

Sunstar wins £500 for spamming B!

"Thanks!" Sunstar smiled.


End file.
